Annabeth's sister
by iamkitty
Summary: A mysterious blonde haired, gray eyed girl struggles over the hill and into camp. Little does everyone know that she is Annabelle, Annabeth's long lost twin. Let the games begin.
1. Chapter 1

"Percy, come here!" Annabeth yelled from the top of Half-Blood Hill.

Percy raced up there. He and Annabeth had known someone was coming but Annabeth was on waiting duty. "Need to get her to the infirmary?" He asked.

"Yep." Annabeth's eyes scanned over the unconscious blonde haired body. Percy picked up the girl bridal style and carried her to the infirmary with Annabeth.

Percy and Annabeth arrived at the infirmary. "I'll wait until she's conscious. Go ahead with whatever you're doing." Annabeth pecked Percy's lips and pushed him out the door.

_I'm skipping 3 hours_

Annabeth watched as the girl's eyes fluttered open. They were gray-like hers. "Hi. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. How about we get you on your feet onto the porch?"

"Okay." The girl croaked.

Annabeth helped the girl up and put her arm around her to help the girl keep balance. "Do you know you're a demigod?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm from Greece. My parents worshiped the gods and goddesses. I was a gift from Athena." The girl said.

Annabeth's face twisted in confusion. "Do you know who your real parents are or…"

"No names of my father. Just my last name." She smiled.

Annabeth pondered this thought. "What's your name anyways?"

The girl turned to her. "I'm Annabelle Chase. And you are?" Annabelle introduced.

"_Oh. My. Gods!_" Annabeth shrieked loud enough for the whole camp to hear and all came running.

Percy jumped onto the porch first. "What's wrong Wise Girl?"

"T-That-that's m-my sis-ter." Annabeth said through her shock.

"I didn't even know that." Chiron said.

Rachel joined Percy and Chiron on the porch. "Well by the looks of it-" Rachel began but then the Oracle took over.

"_Daughters of Athena shall hail_

_Spawn of the sea shall choose_

_One will fail_

_The other cannot lose."_

Many gasps were exchanged. "Annabelle and I will rule. Percy will choose. One will fail and the other can't lose." Annabeth quickly gathered.

"Well, looks like there will be some competition." Clarisse called out.

Annabelle glanced at Percy and her eyes became huge. "He's hot."

Annabeth slapped her sister's face. "Don't look at my boyfriend." She snapped.

Annabelle smirked. "Looks like the competition starts now."

With that, Annabelle spun around and walked to the Athena cabin with Malcolm following Annabelle to show her the bunk she'll be sleeping on.

People were still staring. "Go back to your regular camp activities." Chiron yelled and turned to Annabeth and Percy. "Good luck." He said then went back to archery class.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"You aren't leaving me, right?" Annabeth looked up into Percy's eyes.

Percy smiled down at her. "I would never." He leaned down and kissed Annabeth. His hands cupped her face and hers went around his neck.

(((())))

Annabelle watched outside the window. She was curious about how her sister was going to play such a dangerous game. Annabelle was very competitive when it came to boys.

"You should give up now." Malcolm said behind her.

"Why should I?" Annabelle spat.

Malcolm turned Annabelle around. "Annabeth has done some things to keep her boyfriend that she is not proud of. She has stabbed girls, punched them, slapped them, and helped the Stoll's prank people, stink bomb people's cabins, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Annabeth loves Percy. You shouldn't mess with her."

Annabelle squirmed out of Malcolm's grip. "I'm going for a walk around camp. Goodbye."

Annabelle walked throughout camp and stumbled upon one thing that could be the key to winning: Annabeth was running after Percy, giggling, to Annabelle was guessing Percy's cabin.

Now if she could just disguise herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Okay so I got like 2 or 3 mean reviews and one I just completely ignored. The other one said that Annabeth was too easy but I'm just going to explain that Annabeth and Percy were going to make out. Not having sex. Just saying. I'm not being mean to reviewers. I'm just clearing things up.**

**-iamkitty**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Percy, OR Nico *sigh* but I do own the evil little Annabelle**

Percy recognized the difference in Annabelle and Annabeth's looks. They looked _almost exactly _the same. Except for their eyes; Annabeth's was a warm gray, just the kind of eyes you could literally melt into, while Annabelle's eyes were a steel gray, like the color of steel with her icy look. He knew Annabeth would try to keep him and he knew he would try his hardest to keep her.

But Annabelle would try to drive them apart.

(((())))

Annabelle had already came up with her first plan. She took two sleeping pills and put them in her pocket. The conch horn blew, signaling dinner. She followed her cabin mates to the pavilion where Annabeth and Percy were walking to hand in hand. Annabelle narrowed her eyes to slits.

"Sorry morons but our magical goblets are still dirty. We have to drink out of regular glasses. Chocolate milk for every one of you brats." Mr. D announced.

Annabelle smiled. "I'll get the drinks." She turned towards the table with numerous trays of chocolate milk. She took a tray but popped the two sleeping pills into one of the cups.

Annabelle served them one by one and the last one was for Annabeth, the one with the pills in it. She handed it to her. Annabeth took a small sip and her eyes already began to close.

Annabelle smiled a sly smile and took her seat. She sat through the announcements and watched Annabeth yawn. Annabeth started falling asleep at the end. When everyone was clearing out her head banged the table. This was the sign that she was fully asleep. Annabelle smirked and dragged her sister to the woods since her and Annabeth were the VERY last ones at the pavilion. Well, at least she dragged her by her arms right?

Annabelle dropped her in a clearing with soft grass and ran back to her cabin.

"Hey, uh, where's Annabeth?" Malcolm asked.

Annabelle put on a fake warm smile. "Oh, we were walking back and she said she was going to go on a walk in the woods. She said don't worry about her."

Malcolm nodded believing this. Eventually, everyone went to sleep. At one AM, Annabelle got up in her short-ish pink nightgown. She padded out of the cabin after putting on her flip flops. She ran into the forest to make sure Annabeth was still asleep.

She was. Once she did this task, she walked to Percy's cabin. She knocked on the door.

Percy answered the door without his shirt on and a few hairs poking up from behind his head. "Who is it?" He grumbled wiping sleep out of his eyes.

"It's Annabeth." Annabelle lied.

He yawned and opened the door wider. "Come in. What's up?"

"I had a nightmare. You were dying. So I had to know you were okay." She started to draw circles on his chest seductively.

Percy pushed her away. "Annabeth, no."

"What?" Annabelle asked innocently.

Percy sat on his bed. "I want our first time to be… special."

Annabelle's stomach jumped into her throat. _Their first time? Oh my gods!_ She thought. _That's hilarious._

"Percy…" Annabelle pleaded.

"No." Percy said firmly.

While Annabelle was attempting to seduce Percy, Annabeth was waking up from those pills.

_Annabeth_

Annabeth woke up on the forest floor. "Whoa. Hi grass. How are you?" She asked after she gathered her surroundings.

She stood up and was unbalanced but she leaned on a tree for a second. "Hey Annabeth! Watch where you put your hand! Besides, what are you doing here at this time of night?" Candy the tree nymph whispered.

"I have no idea." Annabeth answered and stumbled off into the darkness. She heard some girl's talking and Percy's no's as she passed his cabin.

When she looked in, the sight shocked her. Annabeth knocked on the door and Percy answered. "Hello- Annabeth?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"What the Hades is going on here?" Annabeth asked.

Percy hugged her. "I'm sorry Annabeth. I completely forgot about you having a twin that looks exactly like you. She told me that she was you and tried to seduce me but we didn't go there…"

"He said he wanted your first time to be special." Annabelle mocked. "Your first time? Wow. And you are my sister?" She rolled her eyes.

Annabeth's anger was boiling up. She was about to punch her sister when…

Chiron walked out of the Big House. "What is going on children?" He demanded.

"Nothing would be if my slutty sister didn't do something so I fell asleep." Annabeth remarked.

Annabelle snorted. "Nothing would be going on if you didn't exist." She remarked.

That felt like a slap in the face to Annabeth. "I can't believe my own sister would say that. We aren't even sisters just because of Athena! You are my twin!" Annabeth's eyes stung with tears. "That hurt." And she spun on her heel and ran towards her cabin.

"You did it this time." Percy mumbled and followed Annabeth.

"I'll inform the Harpies that they're out and about. You, Ms. Annabelle Chase, head to the Big House." Chiron directed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Percabeth fans! I'm so sorry that I haven't written much but my grandmother is back in the hospital! Please don't send evil Hellhounds after me! So I love reviews so if you think it's good, review, review, review!**

**Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I love PJO but I do not own it. I own my idea and my kitty, Ducas.**

_Percy_

Percy raced after Annabeth. Annabelle was the whole cause of this. Before she had come, their relationship was perfect. No arguing, no competing. They were finally getting some peace. Athena just hated him, didn't she? She wanted to ruin his life by sending some Annabelle Chase chick. Ha! Percy was going to come out on top.

In the shadows he saw a figure. "Annabeth?" He called.

But the figure disappeared into thin air. "Must've been Nico." He muttered.

He then heard sobbing coming from the canoe lake. "Go away!" Annabeth cried out.

Percy walked quietly towards Annabeth's voice. When he got to the dock he just stood at the end. "It's just me." He whispered into the darkness.

She scooted over. "You can sit down Percy." She patted the wooden boards.

Percy went next to Annabeth and wrapped his arm around her. "Annabeth, I didn't want to."

Annabeth looked at him. "What?" She asked confused.

Percy looked her in the eyes. "I didn't want to have sex. Not at camp." He answered.

Annabeth leaned into him. "Okay. The thing is though… why did she say she didn't want me to exist?" Annabeth's voice choked up.

"Annabeth, sisters say stupid stuff. I know that from my aunt and my mom." Percy sighed.

Annabeth put her head in the crook of his neck. "But she said she wished I was never _born._" Annabeth pointed out.

Percy hugged her. "I know. But if you were never born, she wouldn't be either. I mean, you were the same batch from Athena's mind."

Annabeth released him. "That was a very bad thing to say."

"Sorry. I'm not good with this kind of stuff." Percy snapped.

Annabeth's lower lip trembled. "Percy, are you mad because of something?" She asked weakly.

Percy sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "No. It's just been difficult… I mean, the demon may have only come today but she has something weird about her. And then all this stress it's causing you… it pains me. I saw how tired you were at dinner and I thought it was because of her. You were basically about to face someone who was going to try to take your boyfriend away from you." Percy explained.

"I was drugged." Annabeth said.

Percy looked at Annabeth. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah. She put it in my drink. I didn't realize it until I was nearly asleep and she smirked." Annabeth slumped her shoulders and huffed. "Do you think I should give up?"

Percy looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, is going to _give up?_ That is not the Annabeth I fell in love with."

Annabeth looked at him and smiled. "You're right Percy. Thank you." She leaned in and kissed him, which eventually turned into a make out session. She pulled away and hopped up.

"Where are you going missy?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smirked. "I have a plan to conduct." And with that being said she ran to her cabin. But this time, in the silent night, Percy could hear that her cabin door slammed signaling she hadn't snuck into the forest or something.

_Annabelle_

Annabelle had to go to the Big House. Ms. Annabelle Chase, twin sister of good two shoes, was going to the Big House for getting in **trouble**. Yeah, it's weird. She followed without protest to the opening room. "Please sit down Annabelle."

Annabelle sat down on the couch. "Yes sir?" She asked innocently.

"Annabelle, you have no idea how much trouble you should get into for knocking out a camper and trying to have sex on camp grounds." Chiron lectured. "But since it's only your first day, the punishment will be held in the arena in two days at noon."

"What is it?" She stitched her eyebrows together.

"It's a surprise." Chiron chuckled. "Now run to bed."

Annabelle raised an eyebrow but cautiously walked to her cabin.

The next day Annabelle avoids Annabeth so therefore, nothing exciting happens. I will be skipping to the day of the punishment…

Annabelle was waiting anxiously in her cabin for Chiron. He was supposed to get her for the punishment to come. She chewed her nails right down to the quick. They were bleeding.

Chiron busted in. Haha. Narrator's exaggerating. No, he pushed the door open gently in truth. "Let's go Annabelle." He demanded.

She hurried after him towards the arena. When she entered, she felt powerful eyes on her. Like godly power. When she turned, there sat the twelve Olympians plus Hestia and Hades. Athena was scowling at Poseidon; Poseidon had puppy love in his eyes for Athena (POTHENA!); Hades was arguing with Demeter; Aphrodite was glaring at Annabelle while Ares kissed her neck; Hephaestus was watching Ares; Zeus and Hades were arguing with Hestia trying to get them to shut up; Hera was also glaring at Annabelle; Apollo and Artemis were bickering about who's older; Dionysus was snoring; and Hermes was looking at his cell phone.

"Um, Chiron-"

"Ladies and gentlemen, gods and goddesses, nature spirits and satyrs, and the Hunters, welcome to Annabelle Chase's punishment. We have our best fighter here to compete with her. If she loses, she's embarrassed. If Annabelle wins, we make her go without food and water for two days." The mysterious speaker came out from hiding. It was Drew, the Aphrodite cabin leader. "Ready everyone?" The crowd of campers, Hunters, and Olympians erupted in cheers. "Okay, competitor, please step into the arena." Out of a cut in the wall came Annabeth Chase with a grin.

Annabelle didn't even have a weapon. "I don't even have a weapon." She whispered to Chiron.

A Hecate cabin chick came over. "Gift from Athena." She handed Annabelle a celestial bronze sword.

Annabelle held it in her hand. Perfect.

"Ready Annabelle?" Drew called.

"No." She squeaked.

"Too. Bad." Annabeth sneered and pulled out her dagger. "Let's get started." She brushed the hair out of her face and approached Annabelle. Before Annabelle could think Annabeth had already striked a blow, just missing Annabelle's skin on her arm.

Annabelle saw her ripped t-shirt and got angry. The t-shirt was a gift and it changed colors! Annabelle's instincts kicked in and she sliced Annabeth's arm open a sliver. Annabeth flung her knife and it caught Annabelle's pants but it kept going to pin her to the wall. Annabeth was without a weapon but advanced towards Annabelle anyways. "You're without a weapon, you should stop." Annabelle advised.

Annabeth grabbed Annabelle's sword blade with her hand. Her face twisted into a pained expression but she pulled away the sword anyways. Everyone was getting worried, even Hera. Annabeth switched the sword so the hilt was in her right hand, not her bleeding left hand. She held the point to Annabelle's throat. "I'm sorry but you messed with the wrong girl. Give up now."

"I won't give up." Annabelle breathed.

Annabeth pushed it towards her a little more, just so it was breaking the skin. "Give up now?"

Annabelle could feel the blood spilling down her neck and chest. "Yes."

Annabeth dropped the sword but dropped to the ground on her knees. She clutched her hand in pain and howled. But then, and Apollo told me, the loss of so much blood in her made her faint.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! I am back! (Finally.) So how was last chapter? Cliffy, weird, odd? So there's a really weird part where Percy writes something so the italics are Percy's writing.**

**Warning: Some awkward sexual content as in talking kind of sexual content. (Ex: Are you having rough sex?) **

**So here's my disclaimer: Hi. I'm awesome. I own my awesome-ness, my craziness, but not Rick Riordan's beautiful writing the world calls Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If I did, I would be traveling the world as a millionaire. First stop would be Greece, then Egypt. **

Percy raced to Annabeth side while Apollo shoved through the other Olympians for he was at the back of the fourteen others. Apollo reached Annabeth's unconscious body, at last. Percy was freaking out and petting Annabeth's hair. "She's passed out. She's passed out." Percy kept repeating.

Apollo looked at Percy. "Shut up. Doctor's orders." He commanded.

Percy stopped talking and looked around to see everyone gathered near him. "Can you guys go away?" He asked.

Everyone started shuffling out except Chiron, the gods, and Annabelle who was staring in horror at the blood of her twin. Annabelle may hate the girl, but it was terrifying to see what her tricks had already done. It made her want to quit. A little at least, but not that much. She still wanted Percy as much as the next girl.

Apollo handed Percy a clipboard. "Fill out these papers."

Percy flipped through them. "These are forms you fill out at a doctor's office."

Apollo looked up. "Well, I'm a doctor, this is my current office. Get to it. Oh and here's a pen." Apollo magically made a… toothbrush appear in his hand. "Whoops. Wrong doctor." He made a pen appear.

Percy took it with hesitation, but clicked it open. The form was like this:

Apollo's office of doctoring

Type of doctoring: _ _Health__

Name: __Annabeth Chase__

Male or female: __Female__

Date of Birth: __July 12__th__, 1994__

Age: __17__

Hair color: __Blonde__

Eye color: __Gray__

Parents: __Fredrick Chase__

__Athena__

What's wrong?

__Loss of blood__

Cure (doctor fill out):

Signature:

_Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus and Annabeth's boyfriend_

Percy handed the clipboard to Apollo. Apollo scanned over it quickly. "Really Percy? "Savior of Olympus and Annabeth's boyfriend"?" He asked with a you-are-stupid look on his face.

Percy grinned. "Yeah." He laughed a little then turned serious again. "So is Annabeth going to be okay?"

Apollo waved his hand. "She'll be fine. I gave her some nectar; you just need to see that she does no heavy activity." He lowered his voice. "And I know how you kids love bondage sex these days, don't get me wrong I love it too, but don't do that to her."

Percy cleared his throat. "Lord Apollo, sir, w-we don't do th-that." Percy said uncomfortably.

Apollo winked. "Okay. Just don't do it."

Percy nodded. "Yes sir."

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I? Why does my hand hurt? Percy, why do you have three eyes?" She asked.

Apollo stopped Percy's confusion. "Hallucinations are common side effects." Apollo leaned over her. "Annabeth, you were in a sword match, and you lost a lot of blood which caused you to faint."

Annabeth nodded faintly. "I remember that now, but why does Percy have three eyes? You have purple hair, too." Annabeth said.

Percy stroked Annabeth's hair again. "Baby, you're hallucinating."

"Oh." She whispered hoarsely.

Percy smiled at her sympathetically. "Let's get you back to the Athena cabin, okay?" Annabeth smiled and nodded.

Percy gently lifted her head out of his lap. Chiron galloped over and was going to let her get on his back. Percy held up a hand. "I'll walk her back." He then stood and helped Annabeth up.

Annabelle piped up, softly saying, "I'll help you, Percy, if you want me to."

Percy kept a grim line on his face. "No, I'm good; besides, you've done enough for the day." With that, him and Annabeth walked away from the arena.


End file.
